1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard coat film, a polarizing plate including the hard coat film, an image display device, and a method for producing the hard coat film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various hard coat films have been proposed as a protective film or the like of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device (for example, refer to JP2009-186760A and JP2012-96523A).